


Sleeping Arrangements

by smile_for_me



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Cute, Cutesy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kinda, LITERALLY, M/M, No Sex, Obliviousness, Sickfic, Sleeping Together, but only briefly, literally sleeping together, not really angst but maybe?, sleeping, sleeping preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_for_me/pseuds/smile_for_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wasn't really sure how it started. </p>
<p>But somehow he and Kageyama had become dependent on each other to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

Hinata wasn’t entirely sure how it had started. 

He remembered some nights back in high school when they had been at one of their houses--mostly Hinata’s because Kageyama seemed to like it there--when they had been too tired to lay out a futon and find blankets for the other, and had instead decided to share the bed. That was fine, usually able to be excused by the fact that it was really too cold to be sleeping alone, or that they didn’t want to wake up the rest of the house with their rummaging around. 

There had also been that time Hinata had gotten sick and missed practice for a few days--after having missed practice a couple days during the week earlier to take care of Natsu while his mother was at work. His mother had been working, and Natsu had been at a friend’s house, so Hinata had been home alone, buried in a blanket and silently wishing he was playing volleyball instead of watching the low-budget action film alone on his couch. He had been so surprised when there was knock on the door and had opened it to find Kageyama standing on his front porch, wearing his volleyball club jacket and holding a to-go container of something that Hinata really hoped was some kind of soup. Hinata had stared up at him in surprise--his blanket draped around his shoulders like a cape, his hair an untamed halo around his head, and his living room a mess of tissues and dirty dishes behind him. Kageyama had stared back at him for a second with a very un-Kageyama-like expression before making a face that looked more like himself and taking a step into his house. 

It _had_ been soup that Kageyama brought, and they had sat on the sofa together, Hinata with the soup in his hands and Kageyama a couple inches too close to someone who was still sick. Hinata had fallen asleep against Kageyama’s side with the mostly empty container of soup still in his lap. He had woken up to a coughing fit when the credits for the movie were rolling on the screen in front of him and had found that Kageyama was asleep on the couch as well. They had moved into a more horizontal position with Hinata lying on top of Kageyama, his blanket covering the both of them and the to-go container on the table where Kageyama must have put it. 

They hadn’t talked about it, though Kageyama had woken up to his coughing and had quickly gotten up to make him some tea. 

(They also hadn’t talked about it when Hinata showed up at Kageyama’s door the next week with soup and a sheepish smile.)

It had never mattered that they shared a bed in high school, and it didn't really matter now that they were in college, but it still seemed like something they should probably talk about. 

So, maybe Hinata did have an idea of how it started, but he really didn’t know how it had turned into this. 

***

When they found out they were going to the same college--completely accidentally, of course, it’s not like that’s what they were hoping: to continue playing and working together--Hinata and Kageyama quickly decided to have each other as roommates, Kageyama because he wasn’t too keen on the idea of living with someone he didn’t know and Hinata because he knew Kageyama would never ask him outright. 

So they lived together in a cramped dorm room with volleyballs on the ground, posters on the walls, and pictures of their high school teams on a shelf above the door. Though they had started the year off with separate sides of the room, their things had migrated apart and together until the only things that were really theirs were their beds. 

The first time it happened had been the night before Hinata’s math midterm--and the Thursday before an important Saturday match. Kageyama had come in from his economics class to find Hinata’s notes and books spread out across his bed--the bright-haired boy himself had a horrified look on his face. Kageyama had taken pity on him and had sat down on the bed across from him. Their studying had somehow evolved into talking about volleyball, like it often did, and by the time they had been ready to go to sleep, Hinata’s bed was covered with books, notes, and random scraps of paper. 

They had both been too tired to try and clean off Hinata’s bed, so it had really only made sense that they share Kageyama’s. 

(He had ended up sleeping in and almost missing his midterm, in too much of a rush to notice that Kageyama was awake and watching him leave with wide eyes and a faint smile.)

They hadn’t talked about it when they were walking back from practice that evening, nor had they discussed it when Hinata crawled under Kageyama’s blankets again that night--having not picked up his bed earlier in the day, and not feeling like he should now. 

The next morning had found the pair equally hurried and nervous as they scrambled around each other to pull on their uniforms and shove their shoes in a bag--both of theirs in Hinata’s because Kageyama’s was buried in the corner of their dorm room. 

(If anyone on their team had noticed, they hadn’t mentioned it, deciding that the pair would have to figure out themselves that they were kind of disgustingly in love.)

It happened intermittently after that, mostly the night before one of them had some sort of test, or the night after a grueling practice that had them both dead on their feet. They tended toward using Hinata’s bed as a studying/strategy-talking/trash can/laundry hamper area, and Kageyama’s as a place to actually sleep. 

They never talked about it during the day, nor discussed it in the mornings when they woke up to the same alarm and lied in bed for a couple minutes, still tangled around each other and not making eye contact. 

It hadn’t been a problem until now. 

 

It was break and Hinata was back at home with his mom and his little sister. He should have been enjoying his time there--sleeping in his own bed, a nice kitchen stocked with food for whenever he wanted, his family there with him--but he couldn't stop thinking about the boy who lived just over the hill and the empty spot in his bed next to him. 

The night before they had gone home, the team had held a little get-together for Kageyama’s birthday. They hadn’t gotten back to their dorm until late that night, but Hinata had still insisted that Kageyama open his present before going to bed. 

It was a poster Yachi had helped him make with the computers in her digital design studio that featured the two of them on the court--Kageyama giving Hinata a toss as the smaller boy jumped. It caught both of them mid-motion and proudly displayed their captain and vice-captain jerseys, Karasuno’s numbers 1 and 2. 

Hinata had given it to him with a sleepy smile and had sat down on Kageyama’s bed with him as he pulled it open. Watching with anticipation as Kageyama pulled the poster out of its casing, Hinata had managed to catch the very look on his face when he read the message he had written down in the corner. 

_Tobio_  
 _I fly thanks to you._   
_Love Hinata Shouyou_

The way Kageyama’s eyes had widened and his face had flushed with joy was a welcome sight, and Hinata crawled into his bed as Kageyama pinned the poster on the wall above his own. 

Hinata had almost been asleep by the time Kageyama turned off the lights, his back turned to the rest of the room. If he hadn’t been so exhausted, he probably would have jumped and squirmed to get away when Kageyama climbed into bed behind him; instead, he had found Kageyama’s arm draping over his waist and the fingers on their hands twined together. Just before he had drifted off, he had felt more than heard Kageyama whisper by his ear: “Shouyou, I shine thanks to you. Love Kageyama Tobio.”

True to fashion, they didn’t talk about it in the morning as they got dressed and gathered their suitcases together, or on the train back to Miyagi that morning, or even when they said goodbye to each other at the train station before going off to their respective families. 

Now Hinata was kind of wishing they had talked about it because he _couldn’t sleep_ and he needed to know what Kageyama meant by the words he had whispered the night before. 

After an hour or so of tossing and turning, Hinata got up and changed from his pajamas into a pair of shorts, a shirt he had (not so) accidentally taken from Kageyama when they were packing, and his Karasuno VBC sweatshirt. After quietly sneaking out, he grabbed his bike--well, Natsu’s bike because he had left his back at the dorms--and started the familiar ride over the hill to Kageyama’s house. 

It was nearing one in the morning, so he wasn’t expecting to see anyone else on the streets, which was why he was so surprised to see a figure coming down the hill just as he was going up. 

As they moved closer together, Hinata could make out dark hair on the tall figure and he stopped biking when they were still a few yards apart, asking, “Kageyama?”

The figure lifted his head, and Hinata recognized his face as the one he had been on his way to see.

“Hinata?” came the confused reply, and Hinata was pedaling again, rushing the short distance up the hill to see him. “What...what are you doing out so late?” 

“I could ask you the same question.”

Kageyama responded with one of those looks that was simultaneously unimpressed and questioning. Hinata sighed and hopped off his bike. “I was coming to see you,” he said. 

The look on Kageyama’s face changed quickly, moving to one of surprise, confusion, maybe something that was joy, and then to his usual scowl. 

“Why?” he asked, not mentioning that he was obviously doing the same thing. 

“Were you coming to see me?” Hinata’s voice was hopeful and maybe a tad too soft. Watching as Kageyama’s face went red, barely visible in the dark, Hinata laid his bike on the ground and stepped closer to the other male. “You were! Did you miss me, Kageyama-kun?” he teased. 

Kageyama’s expression changed quickly to a glare as he argued, “You were coming to see me too, idiot!”

Hinata sobered up slightly at that before laughing. Kageyama’s scowl softened a little and he rolled his eyes--an effect that Hinata tended to have on him (and one he was quite proud of).

They were quiet for a second, looking away from each other and down to the ground instead. Finally, Hinata decided to break the silence, not looking up to his friend. 

“I couldn’t sleep without you.”

There was another moment of silence that had Hinata worrying that maybe he shouldn’t have said that and if Kageyama didn’t say something in the next three seconds, he might be able to pass it off as a joke or run away or something like that. 

Kageyama’s uncharacteristically quiet voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up at him, thankful for the darkness that hopefully hid the wild look on his face as the words played through his head over again:

_I couldn’t sleep without you either, Shouyou._

He wasn’t sure why, if it was the statement in and of itself or the fact that Kageyama used his given name--and was that a thing they were doing now?--but Hinata felt the overwhelming urge to do something stupid like cry or run or kiss him. 

Wait. 

Kiss him?

_Yes, kiss him_ , his brain supplied and Hinata froze, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open, heart beating hard in his chest. Kageyama was staring back at him, looking embarrassed and confused and _expectant_ , like he was waiting for Hinata to do something--which he probably was. 

Well, at least if Kageyama rejected him, Hinata could put his spurt of insanity down to the fact that it was one in the morning and he had eaten a few too many of his mother’s cookies a couple hours earlier so he was really only running on sugar and exhaustion. 

So Hinata kissed him. 

It was awkward and sloppy--not because Hinata hadn’t kissed anyone before, but because before it had been with a girl who was shorter than him (or at least his height) and there was that one time he and Noya had been drunk and decided to give it a try, but they were closer in height and they _were_ both drunk so neither of them expected it to be anything less than a disaster. 

This was different. 

Kageyama had enough height on him that even on his tiptoes, Hinata was forced to grab him by the shirt collar and tug him down. And, since neither of them were prepared for the kiss to occur, it was less an actual kiss and more just the smashing of their lips together. 

Kageyama was flustered and inexperienced, HInata was rushed and anxious, and the combination resulted in a sloppy attempt at a kiss and their noses knocking together. 

It was over as quickly as it started, and Hinata was left back on his feet with his hands fisted in the fabric of Kageyama’s shirt, staring up at him with wide eyes and red face. 

Kageyama was staring back at him with an expression that encapsulated the word ‘surprised.’

His brain caught up with the situation, and Hinata was letting go of Kageyama’s shirt and stepping backward as he stuttered out an apology and an attempt at an explanation. Before he got too far, someone was grabbing his wrist and pulling him back, capable hands resting on his cheeks and neck and guiding his chin up to meet a soft pair of lips. 

The second kiss was less sloppy, though still not the best as it was Hinata who was confused and motionless this time. It seemed to linger a bit longer before they were pulling apart and Hinata’s eyes were meeting Kageyama’s. 

“I was coming to do that,” Kageyama said quietly, his hands still cradling Hinata’s jaw in a gesture of affection that Hinata maybe should have been surprised by, but really wasn’t. Afterall, it was often Kageyama who would wrap his arms around Hinata and refuse to let him go until it was absolutely necessary. 

They stared at each other for another long second before Hinata was laughing and tugging him closer to kiss him again. 

That night, they ended up in Hinata’s bed, finally able to get the sleep that had been evading the both of them. 

So maybe their sleeping preferences weren’t something they needed to talk about after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a few weeks in my photography class, and I shared it with a couple friends with the intention of eventually posting it. After a few months, I've finally gotten around to it. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
